


Together

by nic



Category: Earth 2, Earth 2 (TV 1994)
Genre: F/M, Humour, Romance, Stuck-together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic/pseuds/nic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devon and Danziger get stuck together.  Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 1996.

The sun hung low in the sky as the weary group trudged after it; always searching for the end of the road but unable to reach their goal. Shadows danced over the landscape, and long, skeletal fingers reached out through the sparse trees and rocks. 

At the forefront of the group were two people. One blonde head, and the other so dark, yet they blazed on into the sunset as if nothing would ever stop them. They walked hand-in-hand, and with a closeness that was very rare. United, not only by their quest for a common goal, but by the simple touch of one hand on another. 

Alien birds called wildly in the distance, and other heads were lifted in delight at the amusing sound. Even after so many months of travelling, each day brought some unique discovery on the planet that was their new home.

However, the front walkers did not stop. They appeared to be in a world of their own, oblivious to the beauty of sunset, the sounds of the wild, and the half-concealed amusement of everyone else. Nothing mattered, but the two of them...

"This is all your fault!" Devon Adair fumed at the man walking beside her. Holding her hand, no less.

"My fault?" asked John Danziger incredulously. They'd had this conversation a thousand times over, but somehow, neither of them could let it drop.

"Yes, your fault! You and your misguided sense of machoism! I was perfectly alright by myself..."

"Well, whose idea was it to go check out those plants in the first place!" Danziger shot back at her.

"We needed to talk," Devon explained. She absently lifted her right hand to brush the hair from her face, then winced as she realised Danziger's hand came with it. Giving an exasperated sigh, she brushed the offending strands away with her free left hand.

"I just can't believe this," she complained yet again. Danziger grunted in agreement, looking out to the barren plains. He heard the familiar sound of the transrover behind them, and turned to get a better look.

"Hey, watch it!" snapped Devon. "Cool it, Adair, the engine sounds a little off. Let me go talk to Alonzo."

Alonzo Solace grinned in amusement as the pair awkwardly turned and made their way towards him. He could see the intense frustration on both of their faces, which made the whole situation even funnier.

"What're you stopping for?" Alonzo called from the driver's seat.

"He thinks there's something wrong with the engine," explained Devon. 

Shooting her a dirty look, Danziger continued, "I thought I'd take a look at it."

"Uh, I hate to say this, man, but, HOW?" asked Baines from the other chair, openly chuckling. Danziger looked down at the joined hands.

"Oh, no you're not, John Danziger! There is NO WAY I am crawling under that machine!" flared Devon.

"Come on, Devon, it won't take long..." he wheedled.

"No."

He tugged her arm, but she stood her ground firmly. Danziger began to get really annoyed. Who was she to tell him what he could and couldn't do?

He strode forward, and she yanked back on his arm. 

"This is ridiculous!" shouted Danziger. 

"I know it is!" she shot back.

Pulling hard this time, Danziger finally felt Devon move.

"Adair, I need to fix this now!"

"Not with me, you don't!" she returned.

"Yes...I...do!" With that, Danziger gave a tremendous yank, and knocked Devon off her feet. She stumbled forward into him, muttering, "...not again..." and they collapsed in a heap upon the dusty ground.

Tears threatened to well in Devon's eyes. This was *not* how any one was supposed to function, much less the leader of a group. Struggling to regain her breath, Devon realised that Danziger's face was mere inches from hers. She closed her eyes, and sighed. Would it ever end?

"We really must stop meeting like this!" Danziger joked feebly. It was the only thing he could think of to say. Curls of his hair were spread in the dirt, and he smiled impishly up at Devon. Opening her eyes, Devon saw the mirth in his eyes and began to smile back. The whole situation was completely ridiculous - two grown adults squabbling like a couple of children. And rolling in the dirt, no less.

"Sorry, Devon, I guess it was a bit out of line," Danziger offered. 

She sniggered softly. "Can you imagine us even managing to get under the vehicle? I mean, we can't even walk properly!" 

He began to laugh now, and soon Devon's laughter joined his. 

Sprawled on top of John Danziger, lying in the dirt, in the midst of an unknown continent was something Devon had never expected, but that's what this journey was. One of new experiences, and more surprises than she'd ever dreamed possible. As she laughed, she realised how free she had become since leaving the stations. The old Ms Devon Adair would never have let her emotions get the best of her, but here she was now, completely undignified and laughing.

When their chuckles had finally subsided, Devon and Danziger clumsily began to get up. 

"Baines, can you take a look at the engine?" Danziger finally conceded.

"Sure," he replied.

"We'll keep going," Devon decided. "It's not far to tonight's campsite."

Hand in hand, Devon and Danziger resumed their trek forward. It took a while for them to regain the rhythm, and they shuffled crazily for few moments. As soon as they were out of earshot, a gale of laughter exploded from the colonists who had lurked behind the vehicle.

"I swear, John, they're laughing at us again," commented Devon, glancing behind and glaring.

"Ah, let 'em laugh," replied Danziger. "They'll get over it eventually," he added.

Sighing, Devon said, "I hope so."

She wondered again how she had let herself get into this situation. It had all started five days ago, on that innocent spring morning when she had accidentally pushed Danziger into the river...

*** 

Devon strode down to the banks of the river, feeling the early morning sunlight warm her face. She sighed happily with the sensation of being alive. Each new day caused a special appreciation within her, because she knew how close she had come to losing it all.

Only a month ago, she had never dreamed this possible. With her mysterious illness, Devon had believed she was going to die. "My mind was filled with visions of my own death," she remembered aloud. She would never forget the stricken expressions of her friends as they reluctantly placed her in the cold sleep chamber...

But she had underestimated them all, underestimated the strength of their beliefs and the determination not to leave her behind. So here she was now, alive, healthy and once again leading the colonists to New Pacifica. Everything was back to normal.

Or almost normal. Devon's forehead creased into a frown, as she recalled the one thing that was bothering her. Danziger. They had a great friendship, and closeness that Devon never suspected she could have with any man. Not since Uly's father...

"No, don't think of him!" she chided herself. Bad memories such as that were best forgotten. If the experience had taught her anything, it was to never let herself get involved with a man again. Because her heart would only be abused and eventually broken. 

Then why did she feel her heart jump whenever Danziger smiled at her? When he casually brushed past her, or touched her arm gently? Devon hadn't really paid attention to these things before she got sick. But when she had woken, Danziger had been there for her and promised he would never leave her behind.

Reaching the water's edge, Devon reminded herself of her decision. No matter what she felt, and no matter what Danziger felt (and he *had* been paying an awful lot of attention to her lately) she could not get involved. Especially as the group looked up to her as a leader. Leaders weren't allowed to have emotions. They had to be strong for everyone.

Hearing a noise behind her, Devon instinctively turned. It was *him*. 

"Hey, Devon!" called Danziger.

"Hi!" she replied with a half smile. No matter what her heart and mind said, she was still glad to see him.

Danziger joined her by the water's edge, and they chatted idly for a few minutes. Then Danziger's tone grew serious. "Devon, we need to talk."

She recognised the intensity on his face, and again wanted to avoid the issue.

"Talk? We are talking," she babbled. "You and me, having a conversation right now..."

"I mean really talk," Danziger interrupted her. "There are some things I need to say." He took a deep breath. "When I thought I'd lost you..."

Devon listened as he told her all the things she didn't need to hear. How he was devastated when she was sick. How he realised how much she meant to him. And that he knew she felt the same way.

"Devon," he said hoarsely, "I love you." He tilted her chin, so that she would meet his eyes. But she would not look at him.

"John, we can't do this."

"Why not?"

"For one thing, it's not practical. How would the others react if they knew that their leaders were involved?"

"That's their problem," Danziger offered simply. "No, it's not!" Devon protested. "I can't let my personal feelings jeopardise everything we've worked for. No matter how much I want..."

Her voice broke off, and Danziger stared deep into her eyes. Seeing the pain and confusion that whirled there, he did the only thing possible. He leaned forward and kissed her.

Devon's mind whirled as his lips fell upon hers. She responded to the kiss, feeling the intense connection between them even though it shouldn't happen...

And then another memory intruded, of brutal kisses and terrible pain... Shocked by the fear, Devon violently pulled away. She wasn't ready to deal with this! 

"What's wrong?" Danziger whispered softly into her ear.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled, and blindly pushed. Danziger lost his balance on the loose gravel, and fell backwards into the river. He hit the water with an enormous splash.

Devon was horrified by what she had just done. But she couldn't explain her actions, she barely understood them herself. Only that it was not safe. 

Coughing the water out of his lungs, Danziger glared up at her from his position in the river. "Okay, I get it. You want nothing to do with me. Well, fine!" 

With as much dignity as he could muster, Danziger stood up and strode towards the shore.

"It's not that!" protested Devon. "We just can't - not now - the timing's not right..."

"And it's never going to be right," Danziger said bitterly. "No one's ever going to be good enough for you, Ms Devon Adair!" With that, he marched back towards camp as Devon let the tears trickle down her cheeks. 

***

Two days later, Danziger announced that he and Walman were leaving. They planned to take a scouting vehicle, and make a run for New Pacifica. Danziger never asked Devon for permission, but just made a general announcement to the group. And his proposal had sounded so reasonable that no one had any real reason to oppose it. 

"We've lost so much time already," Danziger had explained. "And it's going to be difficult for the whole group of us to make up that time. What I suggest, is that Walman and I act as a scouting party for the rest of the journey. We can travel non-stop all day, and nights as well if need be. We'll find the best route for the Transrover, and once we get to New Pacifica, we can start setting up. There's a lot of work to be done before the colonist ship arrives."

So he was leaving, and there was nothing Devon could do about it. He had stiffly asked her to help look after True, and she had agreed. True was understandably upset, but Danziger had promised he'd call her every night on Gear. 

"After all, it's only a couple of months." So even True had reluctantly agreed.

Supplies were organised and packed for their expedition as the colonists travelled forward into unknown territory. The terrain was gradually changing, and it seemed Julia had a new plant form to analyse every day. She had warned everyone to be wary of the changing vegetation, because each one held potential danger.

It was the morning that Danziger and Walman were scheduled to leave when Devon decided she couldn't just let Danziger go. Not without trying to apologise, at least. So she called him over, on the pretence of studying a new type of shrub.

"Looks like a regular plant to me," muttered Danziger. He had avoided Devon ever since the incident at the river, and still refused to meet her eyes. Idly kicking one of the many rocks strewn across the ground, Danziger wondered what Devon wanted. 

"Danziger, we need to talk," she began, but he cut her off with a mirthless laugh. 

"Sorry, Adair, I already tried that one. You threw me in the river, remember?"

She winced, and Danziger went on.

"So I don't think we have anything left to say."

Devon stared off into the distance, mustering her courage to tell him what she knew she had to.

"Danziger - John, I'm sorry. It was just an accident."

He grunted in acknowledgment, staring at the ground.

"It's not that I don't like you. I like you, a lot, more than I've liked anyone in years. I even think," she paused, and took a deep breath, "that I might love you." 

Danziger's head snapped up, and he looked at the woman beside him with surprise. He'd never expected her to admit her feelings. "However," she went on, "perhaps it's best that you go away for a while, so we can sort out our feelings. When we get to New Pacifica, maybe we can start over..." she offered, somewhat lamely. It wasn't what her heart wanted to do, but in this case, her head had to win.

"I just wanted to, you know, clear the air a little. I want to part as friends."

Danziger's mouth twisted into a parody of a smile. "I should've guessed as much. Always the diplomat, aren't you."

"Please, John?" she asked, the apprehension in her voice evident. He looked into her deep blue eyes, and couldn't resist her. He knew he never could.

"Okay, friends. No strings attached."

Devon smiled gratefully. "Thank you," she said sincerely. 

"I'll miss you the next few months."

"Me too."

Devon smiled again, and injected an air of normalcy into her voice. "Well, we really should take a look at this plant." Still focussed on Danziger, she stepped forward and failed to notice the rock beneath her foot. A look of disbelief crossed her face as she tripped. Hands flailing, she managed to grab at the plant in hope of softening her fall. The leaf snapped off in her right hand, and sap trickled into her palm. Landing hard, Devon stared at her hand with a surprised look on her face. There was an odd tingling...

Danziger rushed over, and made to help her up. 

"Wait - no..." Devon began as Danziger's left arm reached out to grab her sticky hand. His fingers closed around her palm as she instinctively copied his movement, and he pulled her to her feet before she could finish the sentence.

"Yuck, Adair, what's on your hand?" asked Danziger when they were both standing up, away from the plant.

"I tried to tell you, something from that - hey, I'm stuck!" Devon tugged on her hand, but she could not free it. In fact, she couldn't even unwind her fingers.

"Okay, Danziger, very funny. Now let go!" "I can't," he replied, a look of surprise on his face. "My hand's just as stuck as yours!"

"Must be something from the plant," Devon said. "Okay, on the count of three, pull. One, two, three!"

Gripping her right elbow with her left hand, Devon pulled as hard as she could. Danziger was doing the same thing. 

"I," puff, "can't - break - free!" With that, Danziger gave a tremendous yank and Devon lost her balance. They collapsed in a heap.

Devon groaned as she realised she was sprawled across Danziger's chest. Sweat trickled down her face from the exertion, and she groaned aloud.

"I can't believe this is happening..."

***

"I've never seen anything like it!" exclaimed Julia, running her diaglove across the joined hands. "This substance has somehow melded your skin together."

"What?!" chorused two incredulous voices. 

"I can't tell where one hand ends and the other begins," continued Julia, the fascination in her voice evident. "Where did this 'glue' come from?"

Devon explained the plant, glossing over the details of her fall. "So can you get us apart?" she finally asked. 

"Not without destroying the tissue of your hands," declared Julia. "I could use a laser to separate you, but that would be incredibly painful. Although I don't have the equipment to generate quality replacement tissue, so that wouldn't work. In any case, you'd be scarred for life," she added, almost as an afterthought.

"You mean we're stuck like this forever?" Devon asked, shocked. Julia hid a smile. 

"No, not forever, but for a few days at least. The traces of the substance I can make out ARE degenerating, just at a very slow rate." 

"Well, this is just great," fumed Devon.

"How am I supposed to leave if I'm stuck to her?" asked Danziger, feeling a little panicky at the thought. He'd been trying to get away from Devon, and now here he was, literally glued to her. With no escape.

"Sorry, Danziger, but you're not leaving. Not unless you plan on taking Devon with you instead," Julia declared, and Danziger was sure he saw her wink at him. He grimaced in response.

"Julia." Devon spoke very clearly, directly and calmly. "I'm sure there is a way to get us apart. We'll take you to the plant, and you can make a further analysis."

"Well, okay," replied Julia dubiously, holding little hope. "Show me this amazing plant."

***

"Go, Danziger!" cheered Walman and Baines as he walked hand- in-hand with Devon. She shot them a death stare. 

"I'm calling a meeting," she announced. "Go find everyone. You too, Julia, and you, Danz... Damn," she muttered.

"Sorry, Adair, but I'm kind of indisposed," he said, grinning at her mistake. She stared up at the tall man beside her, who was now to be a constant presence for the next few days at least.

"How are we going to survive?" she wondered aloud. "I can't function with only one hand! And my left hand, too!" The full implications of their situation had yet to sink in, and Danziger idly lifted his left hand to scratch his head."Sorry," he apologised, remembering where his left hand was. He sensed he would be doing a lot of apologising in the near future. Together, Devon and Danziger watched the colonists straggle towards the centre of camp, curiosity evident on their faces.

True and Uly raced between the tents, wondering why Yale had called them back so hastily. Rounding a corner, they abruptly skidded to a stop.

"True," asked Uly carefully, "why is your dad holding my mom's hand?" 

"I don't know..." They crept closer, wondering at what new relationship had sprung up while they weren't looking. Devon saw them, and instantly realised what was going through their minds.

"Danziger, they think we're, you know, together!" she whispered urgently. Danziger could do nothing but groan as he watched people arrive. Bess Martin exited her tent, stopped, and did a double take. A smile blossomed on her beautiful face, and it was obvious she, too, interpreted a relationship.

"Hey Devon! Is there something you two have been hiding from us?" Bess said in a mischievous voice. Devon and Danziger exchanged an exasperated glance.

"No, we have to warn you about something. This," Devon said, and held up her joined hand.

By now, everyone had arrived for the impromptu meeting. Devon took a deep breath, and began to speak. "Due to circumstances beyond our control, Danziger and Walman will not be leaving today as expected." 

Devon didn't want speculation to even begin, so as the murmuring started she immediately continued, "Danziger and I have, unfortunately, encountered a new type of plant. One that reacts rather, um, unfavourably, with human skin."

"You're stuck together?" shrieked True.

They could only nod their heads. Julia proceeded to display the offending plant now insulated in a clear container. 

"Do not go anywhere near one of these plants, especially those that appear broken," Julia explained. "Otherwise, you'll end up literally glued to whatever you next touch. Believe me, we have the evidence!"

There was a general laughter as Devon and Danziger exchanged hopeless glances. It was going to be a long few days.

***

Eventually, the colonists had finally begun moving again after the morning of escapades, and now, the sun was setting. Danziger had lost track of the number of times he and Devon had tripped over each other as they hiked across the plains. And then there was the incident with the transrover just half an hour earlier as well. Danziger sensed he was in for a long night. 

"We break camp here," Devon finally announced. Wearily, she dropped to the ground to sit, and Danziger came with her.

"So how far did we get today?" he asked casually.

"I'm not sure, I'd have to ask Yale," Devon replied. She watched the vehicles stop, and the now-routine bustle of setting up a temporary camp began.

"I'll say one good thing about our 'situation', at least we get a break from all this!" commented Danziger. "Unless you want to see me lift crates with one arm."

"No, I think we deserve a rest," declared Devon. "You know," she said idly, "I think I'm getting used to this togetherness."

"Really?" asked Danziger in surprise. "There are lots of problems we haven't yet encountered..."

"Such as?" inquired Devon. She glanced over at him, and realised what he was implying. The call of nature. "Uh-oh. What are we going to do when, you know?" Danziger shook his head tiredly. Devon buried her face in her free hand. He was right, this wouldn't be so easy after all.

*** Thunk. Danziger snorted. Devon reached over and retrieved her pillow, then hurled it at Danziger's head again.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"You're snoring again," she seethed.

Danziger gave an exasperated sigh. "I already told you, I don't snore!"

"Then why can't I get any sleep?" Devon flared. She had been lying in the small cot for hours listening to the sounds of him breathing - and snoring - next to her. Her arm was cold and sore from being stretched across the gap between the two beds. And now she had to listen to Danziger pretending he didn't snore, and ruining any chances she had of a decent rest.

"I don't snore!" he protested again. "True!" he called to his daughter in the next 'room' of the tent. "You know I don't snore!"

"Dad, I don't care whether you snore or not!" came the sleepy reply. "I just wish the two of you would be quiet so me and Uly can get some sleep!"

Danziger threw up his free hand in exasperation, and Devon had to smile. "Maybe we have been bothering the kids a little too much," she conceded. Uly and True had patiently listened to all the arguments regarding sleeping arrangements and not said a word. But even True had her limits.

"I guess so. But I want you to know, True has NEVER said anything about me snoring before!"

Devon propped her head up on her elbow to look at him. "Okay, so maybe I was exaggerating a little. You're just a very heavy breather, okay?"

Actually, he wasn't, but Devon wasn't going to let him know that. He only grunted occasionally. The real reason she couldn't sleep was because he was there, with her, in the same room and practically in the same bed. She was terrified of him waking and looking at her, while she lay asleep. Who knew what her face might betray?

Danziger sat up, and looked at the quiet beauty beside him. Her face was haloed in moonlight, and when she looked that angelic, he couldn't stay mad. "I guess this isn't the best situation for either of us," he offered. 

"I know." They sat in contemplative silence for a few minutes, each watching the other closely. Devon wished that she could read Danziger's mind, even for a moment, to know what he was thinking. But his face betrayed no emotion.

Danziger watched Devon awkwardly pulling her covers closer around her body.

"Cold?" he asked softly. 

"No, not really, just my arm..." Devon blushed as she realised what her words insinuated. She quickly continued. "But it's alright. We should be grateful the weather's warm."

"Yeah, great weather..." They sat and watched each other for another few moments. Devon finally felt some sort of peace overcome her, and she yawned. 

"Well, I guess we should get back to sleep," decided Danziger.

"G'night, Dev."

"Goodnight, John."

***

Morning brought more embarrassing situations, the least of which was trying to tear themselves apart.

"Pull, Uly, pull!" Devon commanded her son, struggling against the force that still bound her to Danziger. The muscles in her arm strained and she grabbed on to a pole for support. True was tugging on Danziger's arm in the opposite direction, and the exertion on everyone's face was evident. 

But the bond could not be broken. 

"Guess we're stuck like this for a while longer, hey Adair?"

She smiled ruefully. "Looks like it, partner." ***

"Morgan! What ARE you doing?!" asked Bess in surprise. Her husband was huddled against the side of Devon and Danziger's tent.

"Shhh!" he warned her. Grabbing her hand, he hustled Bess away to a safe distance. Then he began laughing.

"Do you mind telling me what exactly is so funny?"

"They are!" chuckled Morgan. "Listening to Danziger and Devon go on and on as if it were the end of the world!" "I can't believe you're doing that!" admonished Bess. Then a gleam lit up in her eyes, and her curiosity got the better of her. "So what's going on?" 

Morgan grinned at Bess. "I know you'd understand. Last I heard, they were trying to rip each other's arm off..."

Guiltily, Bess crept forward until she could hear the voices. Morgan was right, this was better than anything she'd seen in VR. ***

"You're on your honour, John Danziger, do NOT turn around!" ordered Devon Adair as she struggled into her clean set of clothing.

Staring at the wall, he replied, "Okay, I heard you the first time! And the second, and the third... Hey, what's that?"

"What?" asked Devon, attempting to set a speed record for getting changed.

"I just saw a shadow move past outside..." Two shapes immediately appeared to leap up, and hurry away. Danziger started towards the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going!" shouted a panicked Devon. She grappled with her buttons.

"There's someone outside-"

"Well I'm not going out there right now!" Devon shrieked. "And neither are you!"

"Okay, okay," Danziger relented. "Probably just the kids, anyway. You nearly done?"

"You have NO idea how difficult this is with only one hand," Devon replied.

But he was the only person who would understand.

A few moments later, she was done. "Okay, you can turn around now," Devon instructed, reaching for her hairbrush. Lifting it to her head, she began to brush the strands of dark hair. However, when she moved to the back of her head, the movements became rather unsuccessful.

Danziger watched her with mild amusement. He knew her pride prevented her from asking for assistance, even if her hair was becoming more matted by the second. Well, he'd just wait her out. Finally, Devon threw the brush down in frustration.

"Want some help, Adair?" he asked. She looked at him, expecting him to be laughing at her, but his eyes reflected only kind understanding.

"Yeah, I guess I could use a little." Reaching down to retrieve the hairbrush, she then passed it to Danziger. 

She gritted her teeth as he began to stroke her hair with the brush, expecting to feel completely inept and humiliated. Instead, the feeling was calming and soothing. In fact, she liked having her hair brushed by John Danziger. Way too much.

"Can you move closer?" Danziger murmured. He was reminded of the times he used to brush True's hair when she was much younger, yet somehow, this was different. Devon twisted nearer to him, and his arm was now wrapped around her waist. There was no other comfortable position, and their arms were already sore from the extra stress imposed on them.

Danziger lifted the hairbrush again, and resumed the gentle strokes. Almost unconsciously, he moved closer to her, until she was resting against him. He was so near he could smell the sweet fragrance of her hair, and he felt a sudden urge to bury his face in it. 

Devon leaned into him, feeling unnaturally safe and comfortable. She could trust Danziger. The gentle feel of him brushing her hair, and then - his fingers following the hairbrush's path. Stopping, to tenderly twist strands around his fingers. The hairbrush clattered to the floor, and a shiver ran down Devon's spine. She felt his breath on the back of her neck, and he gently kissed her hair.

"Devon," Danziger murmured quietly. She tilted her head so he was forced to release her hair, and looked at him. A moment of pure connection was established as their feelings were revealed through their eyes. Devon felt herself giving in, lost in the world of her swirling emotion, and she closed her eyes and anticipated his lips on hers. Her heart was pounding as she moved closer, closer...

"Dad!" burst in True, and the couple immediately broke apart. Devon blushed furiously, edging away as quickly as she could and concentrating on retrieving the hairbrush. She mentally berated herself for almost losing control, and getting too close. She would not let it happen again.

True finished delivering her message, and skipped out. She couldn't wait to tell Bess what she had seen! Meanwhile, Danziger turned back to Devon. But before he could say a thing, Devon held up her hand in a warning gesture.

"I'm sorry, Danziger. That shouldn't have happened," she said in a clipped tone. Deciding to leave her hair loose, she continued, "Ready for breakfast?" Subject closed.

***

"This is so humiliating," complained Devon. She wasn't used to eating with her left hand, and, needless to say, it was not going well. Yet she bravely struggled on, for she wasn't about to ask Danziger to help her again. They sat stiffly apart, and Devon wondered idly if her arm would ever be the same. The numbness was becoming permanent.

Julia joined the couple, and smiled wryly at them. "I see you're still stuck." They nodded simultaneously. Devon felt a sudden, irrational urge to add, "Well duh!" but held her tongue. Julia was the only one who could figure out to get them apart. "Don't worry, it *will* wear off," assured Julia, noticing the stricken look on Danziger's face. "I'm conducting an experiment with cloned tissue, and it seems to be proceeding at the same rate as the two of you."

"Just let us know when you think you can separate us," said Devon tiredly. Julia smiled sympathetically. 

"Rough night?" 

"A long one," Devon replied. "Never mind, it's not important. We have to get moving again."

And it was another long day for Devon Adair, still glued to John Danziger as they marched across the plains.

***

Morning again. Devon and Danziger went through the now daily ritual of trying to get apart. And still, they were stuck. "Didn't work again, hey John," bantered Devon in a light voice. The air between them had gradually cleared over the last few days, and they were now talking like old friends.

"Nah, must be fate. Us being stuck together like this."

"I have to admit, it's not the worst thing that could have happened," admitted Devon.

"Yeah, I could've got stuck to Morgan!"

They both laughed, and continued packing up their things. They worked perfectly as a team, and even the closeness no longer bothered Devon. In fact, she kind of liked having him around all the time. It made her feel safe and not so alone.

"I think if I were stuck to anyone but you, John, I would have ripped their head off by now," laughed Devon. At first, she had internally raged why him of all people? But now she realised that she wouldn't have coped nearly so well with anyone else.

"What can I say, Adair? We make a great team." 

*** Yale strode purposefully across the temporary campsite. He was more than a little curious about Bess's latest project - she had been asking him for old-style Earth recipes in recent days ever since they had discovered an edible fruit similar to grapes.

Bess looked up from the pot she was stirring, and gave a beautiful smile. "Oh, hi Yale! Just the person I needed to see!"

"Good morning, Bess," he replied. Leaning over the visible fumes, he inhaled deeply.

"What do you think?" asked Bess, her nose crinkling in an expression of expectation.

Yale paused to think for a moment. "Quite a -strong- odour. Tell me, what is it?" "Hopefully, it's going to turn out as some sort of grape cider. You know, with a touch of alcohol?" Bess paused her stirring to study the bubbling liquid, then continued, "It's not like the synthesised stuff we had back on the stations, it's going to be the real drink. I think my father had a bottle stashed away back on Earth, something he'd inherited from his grandfather."

Yale took a closer look at the liquor. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think this is the *traditional* way of brewing such a drink."

"Oh, I know that," assured Bess. "It's just that we have the grapes now, and I thought it would be nice if we experimented a little! I've modified the recipes you gave me so that it doesn't need to ferment for years." Bess leaned forward and whispered excitedly, "I think it'll be ready by tonight!"

"Well, that's wonderful!" Yale was genuinely pleased for Bess's achievement, it was just one more sign that this planet was truly becoming their home.

"Just a word of warning, though. Alcohol can have quite extreme effects if not taken in moderation."

"Oh, I know. But no one's going get drunk on this!" Bess casually tossed aside Yale's caution. She was looking forward to an evening of harmless fun.

***

"Row, row, row your boat..." chorused Baines, Alonzo and Walman, lurching about in a mockery of a chorus line. Somehow, the ancient nursery rhyme had survived all the ages and was still taught to all young children. Besides that fact, it was the only song the three men could remember the words to.

" 'Lonzo, dance for us!" slurred Bess, feeling proud that her creation had gone down so well. Almost too well, if she judged by Julia's disapproving glance, but Bess was having too much fun to care.

"Okay, men, let's show these lovely ladies," Alonzo fluttered his eyelashes in the general direction of Bess, Julia, Denner and Magus, "just what we can do! Follow me," he directed, and paraded forward. Baines and Walman fell in step behind him, and the three men continued their chant, kicking out their legs at random times. On their second circuit around the small fire, Alonzo stumbled over his own feet, and half fell into Julia's lap.

"Hey, doc, wanna dance?" he leered. 

"Get lost, Alonzo," Julia said wearily. She'd analysed Bess's "cider" and had warned everyone against drinking too much. Pity no one had listened.

"I'll dance with you!" jumped up Bess. "Conga line!" she shrieked with laughter, grabbing onto Walman's waist. "We used to," she began, then stopped to kick out one leg and let out a peal of laughter. Jogging forward, Bess shook her head, trying to remember what she wanted to say. "We used to do this back on Earth!"

Magus grabbed onto Bess's waist and joined the fun. Soon almost everyone was dancing. Weaving in and out through the vehicles, Alonzo spotted Morgan sitting mournfully by himself. An empty mug lay by his feet, signalling that Morgan was as drunk as the rest of them. Morgan looked up at the laughing group, and sighed. "Why me? Why was I cursed to crash on this planet?" He unsteadily got to his feet. "It's the moons' fault, you know. Curse you!" Morgan shouted, shaking his fist heavenward. "It's a cosmic conspiracy!" 

"Hey Morgan, whatcha doin'?" called Baines. Morgan heaved a great sigh. "Why me?" he bayed at the moon again, looking so much like a lone wolf on a prairie that Bess had a sudden notion that he was descended from the wolf family. It was a striking thought, one brought on by her current state of mind, but unfortunately, it was soon forgotten and the mystery of Morgan's heritage remained for all time.

"Chill out, man!" said Alonzo, coming to an abrupt halt. Baines immediately slammed into the back of him, causing an eight person pile-up. 

"Hey, why're we stopping?" someone complained. 

"My *good* friend Morgan here hasn't joined the party yet," Alonzo declared. Morgan took one look at him, and prepared to bolt. "Oh no you don't," he said, backing away quickly, "there's no way you're getting me dancing." He stumbled over a non-existent rock.

"C'mon, Morgie, it's lots of fun," wheedled Bess. Leaving the line and giving him a dazzling smile, she extended one hand. Morgan's vision blurred and he felt dizzy. That always seemed to happen when he realised again how beautiful his wife was. And suddenly, Morgan didn't see what was so bad about dancing after all.

"Well, okay. I'm in!" Everyone cheered as he took his place behind Bess.

"Ready?" called Alonzo.

"Yeah!" came the chorus of replies.

"A ra-cha cha-cha cha, hey!" and the line resumed its meandering path through the dark shadows beneath the light of two full moons.

Julia sighed deeply as she heard the cacophony begin again. Yale came up quietly and sat beside her.

"Never mind, Julia, they'll come to their senses in the morning."

"Yeah, when they've got a horrible hangover," Julia replied darkly. Pushing her blonde hair back behind her ears, she exclaimed, "Why won't people learn? Alcohol is a dangerous drug! It's been proved a thousand times over throughout Earth's history, and it was one of the good things we left behind when our ancestors immigrated to the stations."

The older man carefully pondered her question. "I really don't have an answer for you, Julia. But let them have their fun. We all need a little light-heartedness now and then."

"I just hope Devon doesn't expect to get too far tomorrow. I don't think anyone is going to be able to stand up after this!"

"That reminds me," broke in Yale. "Where are Devon and Danziger? I haven't seen them for quite some time."

"Probably as drunk as the rest," Julia said bitterly, "and off cavorting across the plains. Or passed out under a rock."

"No," cautioned Yale, "I don't believe Devon would allow herself to fall under the influence of alcohol. She's got more sense than that." His eyes scanned the dark landscape and the flickering firelight danced over his face. Earlier, the fire had been huge, as Bess was determined to turn the night into a real party. But now it was dying down and glowing embers provided the majority of the light.

"Frankly, I don't really care where they are anyway." Julia stood up. Gesturing to the tents behind her, she declared, "I'm going to bed. I'll join the only other sensible people in this group, although I bet True and Uly can't sleep anyway."

Yale smiled wryly. "Good luck trying to sleep. And don't worry, everything will be alright in the morning."

"Sure," said Julia tiredly, and she left the warm circle of firelight in search of rest.

The line of dancers swung back into view, and Yale noticed that their enthusiasm had not dwindled. Even Morgan was dancing now! A couple of them paused to grab half-filled glasses and swill down more of the cider, and there seemed to be no end to the supply. Catching sight of Yale, Bess broke free from her position.

"Yale!" she shouted too loudly.

"I hear you, Bess," he said calmly. "What can I do for you?"

"You can play music, right?" she asked. "I mean, with your arm and everything?"

"Well, I've never really thought about it. I suppose I could, I do have an entire music database..."

"Great," broke in Bess. Sparkles danced in her eyes, and she commanded, "So play us some songs!"

Yale realised that if he couldn't beat them, he may as well join them, and selected a tune appropriate to the mood. He felt some small sense of satisfaction that there would be no angry neighbours to tell him to turn it down, because as far as he knew, they were alone. For now, anyway.

"Thanks, Yale!" Bess gave him a huge kiss on the cheek, then skipped back to join the dancers who were already inventing new steps to match the pulsating beat. "LET'S ROCK!" she hollered. They did.

***

"Listen."

Danziger did as Devon said, and heard faint strains of real music drift to his ears. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Sounds like they've finally stopped that *terrible* singing," he said.

"Hey, Alonzo's not so bad," protested Devon. 

"Yeah, but he's drunk."

"So are we."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

Danziger tilted his head back again to look at the stars. He and Devon were leaning against a rock, having wandered off earlier before they completely lost control in front of everyone else. Now, they were sitting and talking, saying the craziest things to each other, yet somehow everything seemed just right.

"Morgan was right, you know."

"Excuse me?" asked an incredulous Devon. She hadn't expected to hear Danziger *ever* say those words.

"About the stars. They're cosmic. Look, you can even see them swaying..."

"That's your head, moron," chided Devon gently, pushing his head up from her shoulder where it had gradually settled. She gave a small hiccup. She cleared her throat, but had a sneaking suspicion that these hiccups were here to stay.

"Anyway, he wasn't saying that the stars were cosmic. He was cursing the moon. Or something like that." Devon hiccuped again. "Got anymore of that drink?" she asked.

"Nah, and anyway, we're not having anymore. Don't wanna completely lose it."

"Sounds like the others already did," replied Devon, almost jealously, but realising that they would have to pay the consequences later. 

In actual fact, she and Danziger hadn't drunk that much anyway. Just enough to feel slightly lightheaded, and willing to take more chances than usual. Like now. Devon felt a chill in the air, and snuggled closer to Danziger. 

She took a deep breath and joined his heavenward gaze. "I suppose you're right, they are kind of cosmic," Devon conceded. "And beautiful. I don't spend enough time looking at them." Time passed as they sat together, two sets of eyes focused on the raw beauty of the night with a hazy sense of peace in their hearts.

The tranquillity was broken when Devon involuntarily hiccuped again, and her body shuddered with the spasm.

"Damn," she swore. 

"It's only a little hiccup," remarked Danziger, but she turned to him with her eyes flaring.

"I personally *hate* hiccups. They -hic- drive me crazy!"

A cold wind blew through the campsite, and the dancing grass caught Devon's attention. Seeing his opportunity, Danziger leaned over and soundly kissed Devon on the lips. 

As they broke apart, Devon's heart was pounding and her head felt suddenly clear. 

"What was that for?" she asked cautiously. Danziger gave her a devilish wink. "Got rid of your hiccups, didn't it?"

She stared at him in surprise, realising that her old fear of physical contact hadn't surfaced. More than that, the kiss had felt completely natural, and *right*.

Danziger shifted awkwardly under her intense gaze, and suddenly jumped up. "Come on, let's go join the others. It's getting really cold out here."

When they arrived back at the main clearing, the party was beginning to wind down. People were tiredly dancing in twos and threes, still smiling but realising that the fun was drawing to an end. The fire was now nothing more than a pile of glowing embers, a small beacon in the dark night. It was to this that Devon and Danziger gravitated.

Yale, who had somehow become the dee-jay, announced, "Attention, everyone, this is the last dance. Something romantic, so grab your favourite partner and hold them close."

"How about it, Dev. Wanna dance?" Devon smiled up at him. It wasn't as if she had much choice in her partner, but she appreciated his asking anyway.

"Sure. I'd love to." 

He put his free arm around her, and soon they were swaying slowly to the romantic ballad. Devon wrapped her arm around Danziger's neck, and nestled her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, letting the waves of music wash over her and feeling safe and at peace.

Danziger smiled softly into her hair. Beyond the edge of his vision, he was dimly aware of all the other couples. Bess and Morgan. Magus and Walman. Denner and Cameron. And Alonzo, swinging Matazl and Baines around in a mock formal dance...

Blinking at that one, Danziger decided to focus instead on the woman before him who felt so good in his arms. There'd be hell to pay tomorrow when she remembered this, but for now, they could be together and forget the consequences.

" ...love you... " the final hushed words drifted across the clearing and the song drew to a close. Devon opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at Danziger. "Guess we'd better be getting to bed," she sighed. Pulling away from him, she was struck by the sudden drop in temperature. Devon shivered and saw many others doing the same as they stumbled off to their respective tents. Goodnights were called from every direction as Yale doused the last of the fire with water, then surreptitiously poured away the remaining cider. One night of this was enough.

Devon and Danziger entered their tent, with the wind billowing behind them. Still a little lightheaded, Devon tumbled into her small bed beside Danziger's. But tonight, the cold, and the loneliness, was too much to bear. For either of them.

"Devon," began Danziger slowly, "it would be a lot simpler if you'd just come up here with me." She looked at him through heavy- lidded eyes. Another gust of wind rocked the tent, and she conceded the inevitable.

"You're right. It's just too cold to have our arms stuck out all night again," she rationalised, more to herself than Danziger. She squeezed into his bed next to him and sighed peacefully.

"I had a really fun time tonight, John." It was the truth. Somehow, in their near-dazed state, a stronger connection had formed between them. The final barriers had been forgotten and broken down.

"Me too, Devon." Curling her to his chest, he gently kissed her hair and fell asleep listening to the calming, sweet sound of her breathing. 

***

For some unfathomable reason, Devon Adair awoke in the darkest hours before dawn. She felt safe and secure, realising dimly that she was sleeping in John Danziger's arms. And it was wonderful.

The air was still bitingly cold, for spring, but it did not disturb their safe cocoon. Devon smiled languidly, and settled back to sleep. Idly, she brought her right hand up to scratch her cheek. Then she stopped.

"This isn't right," she told herself. Her hand - her free hand - that shouldn't be! Quickly, she found Danziger's left hand by his side, and rejoined hers to his. That was better. That was how it was supposed to be. 

Drowsiness overtook her once more, and she slipped quietly back into the world of confused dreams. The wind howled outside, but it could not touch her. Nothing could, now...

***

"Ugh," groaned Danziger. Despite the fact that he had a very real Devon in his arms, the morning sunlight streaming through the open tent flap was more than enough to remind him exactly what he had drunk the previous night and what he was in for that morning. He squinted in the light, and carefully moved to get up. Devon was already awake.

"Morning," she said happily. She looked refreshed and well rested. Expecting a wave of nausea to hit him any moment, Danziger sat up. But there was nothing more than a little heaviness in his head.

"What, no hangover?" he joked, but could see the truth in Devon's eyes. "I guess we didn't drink as much as we thought we did," she explained. 

"Guess not. Although I'd like to see how 'Lonz is feeling this morning!" 

Devon laughed. "Yeah, that's for sure." She extracted herself from Danziger's embrace, and began sitting up. There was something on the edge of her consciousness that was haunting her... Suddenly, she remembered.

"I had the oddest dream last night," Devon began. "I was sure that we weren't stuck together anymore, only we didn't realise it."

"Well, let's give it a test," yawned Danziger, stretching his arms and Devon's in the process.

They half-heartedly tugged, but once again, their hands would not separate. 

"Looks like we're together for another day."

"I guess so."

Neither of them really minded.

As they exited the tent, Julia looked up expectantly from where she was sitting with Bess. The 'I-told-you-so' expression on her face was so apparent that Devon had to suppress a laugh. Bess was wearing her darkest sunglasses, and had her head buried completely in her hands. Her tousled hair hung low over her face, but she still winced with every flash of sunlight from the vehicles. 

As Julia stared at the approaching couple, her emotions flickered from obvious surprise to disappointment. She nudged the woman beside her, but Bess only groaned as Julia waved the pair over. 

Devon and Danziger wandered across the campsite and sat down, now experts at positioning themselves and not wrenching the other person's arm off.

"You're still stuck," said Julia, stating the obvious. Her voice was flat with defeat.

"Yeah, still together," answered Danziger. "Kind've becoming permanent, isn't it."

Julia's expression deepened into a frown. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"What do you mean?" asked Devon nervously.

"I'm talking about the test-tissue I've been analysing. It separated yesterday morning. I didn't want to say anything, in case it took a little longer with real skin. But," she sighed heavily, "if you two aren't apart by now, then it doesn't look good."

Devon's face registered a worried surprise. Suddenly feeling not very hungry (although she couldn't quite figure out why) she stood up abruptly.

"Do you mind running a scan on our hands?" she asked Julia. The doctor immediately agreed, and the threesome made their way to the med-tent. Bess barely noticed.

"This is unbelievable," muttered Julia to herself. She checked the readings again, but they told her the same thing. "Would you two mind trying to pull your hands apart again?" They tugged.

"See, no change," said Devon. Julia grabbed their wrists, and pulled for herself. No, she couldn't break the bond either.

"Julia, what's wrong?" asked Devon, her curiosity not able to wait any longer.

Julia took a deep breath, and carefully told them of her findings. "According to the medical scans, you, Devon, and you, John, are no longer physically joined."

"What?" asked the voices in unison.

"You're not stuck! There's no trace of the biological glue anywhere and your skin is completely separated."

"There must be something wrong with your equipment, 'cause sure as hell, we're still stuck together!" Danziger declared.

"No, you're not," restated Julia. Devon looked at Danziger. Danziger looked at Devon. They both looked at their hands. Ever so hesitantly, they pulled again. Yet Devon sensed that there was nothing that could make her hand free. She had been connected too long.

An idea began to form in Julia's head. "I'm no psychologist," she offered, "but maybe you're stuck together for a different reason."

"What do you mean?" asked Devon, but in her heart, she was afraid she knew the answer.

"Maybe you just don't want to let go," suggested Julia. She saw the denial appear on Devon's face, and hastily proceeded with her explanation. "Look, Devon, it's plainly obvious that you and Danziger like each other. And he was about to go away for a few months. So maybe..."

Devon turned to face the man who was now a part of her, in more than the physical sense, and Julia quietly slipped out the door.

"I don't know what to think," Devon said softly. "I can't let go." She nervously flicked her hair over one shoulder and met Danziger's eyes. "I don't want to," she finally admitted.

Danziger turned their hands over and over, marvelling at the porcelain-like hand in his. It seemed to personify the greatest facets of Devon Adair - strong and independent, yet beautiful and even a little fragile. And by some inexplicable force, it had become a part of him as well.

"I can't let you go, either," Danziger whispered. They stood silently, staring at their joined hands as the power of his words echoed through their minds. 

Finally, Devon lifted her head to meet Danziger's eyes. Blue upon blue locked with each other, and Devon could ultimately accept the love and trust she saw. 

"I'm not going," Danziger finally promised. "I won't leave you alone. I'll never leave you." His voice was low and hoarse as he pledged his soul to the woman before him.

Time stopped for a moment. They faced each other, their hands forming a bridge between two vastly different worlds that could now be united. 

Ever so slowly, Devon loosened her grip. She felt the strength of the physical bond breaking, but a new bond was beginning to form. Her palm lifted slightly, moving by itself until finally, their fingers trailed past each other and they were apart. 

Devon stared at her hand with a new kind of wonder. It was hers again, and hers alone, but this one hand had taught her far more than she ever dreamed possible.

"We're free," Danziger stated gruffly.

"I know," Devon replied. She looked at her hand again, not knowing what to do with it now that it was hers. Nervously, she hung her arm by her side. The gap between herself and Danziger seemed enormous... until he took a confident step forward.

Danziger folded Devon into his arms, and kissed her. No time for hesitation, no more questions, just the truth. As Devon relaxed into the kiss, her mind soared as she felt a new kind of freedom and love. Freedom from her past, and from the ghosts that threatened to haunt her forever. And free to trust someone with her heart again.

Danziger tenderly caressed Devon's cheek. "I love you, Devon Adair," he said sincerely. Smiling back at him, she replied, "I love you too." And she did.

***

Hand-in-hand, Devon and Danziger walked outside into the brilliant morning sunlight. This time, they were joined by choice and the power of two hearts united.

"Julia!" Devon called. From the other side of the clearing, the doctor paused mid-stride. "We're free!" To demonstrate, Devon and Danziger let go for a moment and triumphantly lifted their hands in the air.

Jogging over to join them, Julia smiled when she saw the pair rejoin hands. "So... you got it figured out?"

"Yes, thank-you. You were right," Devon admitted. "John and I, well, we belong together," she said, blushing a little. 

Julia smiled happily and gave her friend a hug. "That's wonderful." 

Danziger casually put his arm around Devon's shoulders and pulled her back close to him. She didn't mind at all.

"Speaking of people who belong together, where's Alonzo this morning?" Danziger looked around the empty campsite. Only Yale was visible and it was almost mid-morning.

Julia frowned. "I haven't seen him since last night," she revealed. "He was so drunk he probably can't face the daylight this morning. Just like everyone else!" She laughed nervously, a little upset that Alonzo was avoiding her even though she was no longer mad.

"I'm sure he'll surface soon," offered Devon.

"What was in that drink, anyway?" asked Danziger.

Julia groaned. "Don't ask," she said. "But enough to give everyone who drank a lot quite a decent hangover."

Devon smiled lovingly at Danziger. "Even a hangover wouldn't stop the incredible feeling I've got today," she whispered. As Danziger kissed her again, Julia's attention was distracted by something at the perimeter.

A shape, awkwardly shuffling towards her. Not one person, but two... "Alonzo?" she called uncertainly.

"Julia!" he gasped from his constricted position. "You have *got* to help us!"

As the shape moved closer, Julia realised that the other person was Baines. 

"What's going on..." she began, but the sound of Alonzo's endless swearing cut her off. Julia almost gasped aloud - she'd never heard him using that kind of language before...

"It was dark, couldn't see where we were going, shouldda never touched that stupid drink," muttered Baines. "I hate that damn plant!" he roared.

Finally, Julia, Devon and Danziger realised what had happened. A very drunk Alonzo and Baines had collapsed near one of the superglue plants, and now Alonzo's forearm was welded to Baines's leg...

Devon and Danziger took one look at each other, and burst out laughing. The sound echoed across the plains for hours, and all the while, they were *together*.


End file.
